


It's Complicated

by Bobbie23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Gen, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23
Summary: “You know, when you said it was complicated, I thought you were exaggerating.”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Trio (not sure if I should tag this for Atlantis or not?).
> 
> Confession, I have not watched Atlantis (ducks for cover) as much as I probably should have, mainly I stuck to season 4 (for reasons). Though I have watched the deleted scene from Trio a couple of hundred times, I am in no way confident in this little scene is completely true to Jennifer Keller. 
> 
> In my opinion, they should’ve kept this scene and cut ‘who would you rather’ (rolls eyes and whistles). This just satisfied the light-hearted something I was going for on Sunday morning. Enjoy.

Somehow, the meet and greet, which none of them intended attending for longer than an hour, becomes an impromptu retirement party after Daniel Jackson lets slip it was General O’Neill’s last official obligation. That was hours ago and there’s a handful of people lingering.

Most of their group has settled at a table in the corner of the large conference room, pulling up chairs from surrounding empty ones. Jennifer is nestled between Rodney and Ronon, using them for cover as she watches their former base commander prop up the bar with her former CO and the Head of Homeworld Security. Correction, _retired_ Head of Homeworld Security.

Jennifer watches the two exchange words. His tie and jacket disappeared as soon as the room cleared of the dignitaries and onlookers. His top button was popped shortly after that. He certainly pulls off the look, Jennifer thinks. They both do. She’s never seen Sam in a dress and she looks beautiful in the flowing midnight blue dress which she claimed Vala was responsible for.

They head over to a bench seat at the side of the bar after they’re served their drinks. Jennifer’s attention is drawn in as Sam smiles intently at him, thinking no one can see, as she slips her feet out of her heels. His eyes linger on her bare feet as he speaks softly. Whatever he says makes Sam’s eyes light up as she giggles. He murmurs something else as he drags his eyes up to her eyes.

Jennifer really wishes she was closer so she could hear what they’re saying. She’s got a good vantage point and so far, no one has noticed. She doesn’t usually like to be so blatant about her people watching but it’s such a unique opportunity on a unique night. Sam left Atlantis before Jennifer felt like she really got to know her. They never got to see this unguarded side of her and Jennifer can’t look away.

She’s brought out of her reverie by Sam’s knee crossing the other before resting her glass on them. They look tired yet relaxed and Jennifer suspects it’s been a long day – week, more than likely – for both of them. They’re half turned towards each other, something she suspects was subconscious on their part. Sam doesn’t do anything without thinking yet this looks like it’s out of habit than intentional. Sam drops her chin to her chest for a moment, pushing against tiredness. Jennifer notes General’s O’Neill’s fond gaze as he talks. Low, intimate, careful.

When Sam lifts her head, tilting it to the side as their eyes meet.

Jennifer feels like she’s intruding when Sam turns her head and finds her eyes, her expression unreadable, for a beat before turning back to respond quietly.

Busted.

Jennifer winces, averting her eyes, chastising herself for looking in the first place. She’ll apologise when they say goodnight if the opportunity doesn’t present itself before then.

“Alright, I’m tired, I’m done,” Rodney moans beside her, staggering to his feet. On the other side of him, John does his best to steady him but ends up standing anyway. “I need my bed,” the scientist insists.

“Alright, McKay, let’s get you back to the hotel,” John says, lightly buzzed but sober enough to make good choices.

Rodney looks ready to argue about something but it dies on his lips as he sways and John braces him with a hand on his chest. “Ugh, okay.”

John looks between Ronon and Jennifer, obviously hoping for some support, “You guys coming?”

Ronon downs the rest of his beer and the rest of the table – SG-1, General Landry and Paul Davis – say good night in a chorus which blurs into one as they stand before going back to their conversations. Obviously, they were hunkering down for the night.

“See you guys,” John says while ushering Rodney towards the exit and the taxi rink beyond. He raises a hand at Sam and General O’Neill in the corner.

“I’m just going to…” Jennifer gestures at Sam when John notices her hesitation. “I’ll meet you outside in a minute.”

“Alright,” John shrugs as he has to grab Rodney’s collar to sidestep a chair.

Jennifer composes herself and catches Sam looking at her. Sam nudges General O’Neill with her shoulder, nodding in the direction of the Atlantis team and he grumbles something as he stands. Jennifer nods at him as they pass. Sam slides across the bench slightly to make room for her. She takes a deep breath as she takes his spot beside Sam, perching on the edge of the seat.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been watching,” Jennifer says without preamble. She was caught, there’s no point denying it.

“It’s fine,” Sam breathes out, gesturing towards the General’s retreating back. There’s no reproach, no tension. “We don’t…we’re not usually like this in public. Even Daniel took a while to stop looking after we…”

Jennifer gets that. She can’t help thinking back to their conversation in the Genii mine when Sam tried hard to hide the identity of her man in Washington. It makes much more sense now.

_“Anyone back home?_

_“Um…”_

_“Yeah, thought so…Spill it.”_

_“Well, it’s complicated.”_

_“Show me a relationship that isn’t,” Jennifer huffs._

_“He’s in Washington, I’m here,” Sam explains with a self-conscious shrug._

_“Long distance relationship, huh?”_

_“Yeah, he’s going to retire soon, so who knows?”_

“You don’t have to hide now he’s retired.” That sounds naïve, even to herself, so she hastily changes tack. “You know, when you said it was complicated, I thought you were exaggerating.”

Sam watches her, allowing her to dig herself a hole, possibly create a cave in if she isn’t careful.

“People usually say ‘it’s complicated’ when they’re looking for excuses not to be with someone.”

“And what do you think now?” Sam’s face remains neutral. There’s no denial, no cause for concern. Only amiable curiosity.

“I think you downplayed it,” Jennifer jokes. Sam laughs and nods thoughtfully.

Because, really, it is _complicated_. After years in the same command as well as Air Force regulations, a lot of history if John’s stories were to be believed; Jennifer couldn’t find a better way of describing their relationship. Complicated didn’t necessarily mean hard. Their circumstances were difficult, without a doubt, but to Jennifer, their relationship, the way they fit, looks awfully easy.

“But you look good together, happy.”

Her smile is automatic, “We are.”


End file.
